


Commiserating the Closet

by Senket



Series: The Clothes Make The Man [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a veteran of the Holmes family strangeness, John can see the signs quite clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commiserating the Closet

John blinked in surprise when he turned to see D.I. Lestrade drop into the seat next to him, clinking two lagers onto the bar. The older man nudged one over to the doctor without looking at him, something like concentration on his face as he took a drink.

John’s brain stuttered to a halt, eyes tracing a line down the other man’s figure.

Lestrade’s shirt was powder-blue, pinned closed at the wrists with honest to god _platinum cufflinks_ , tapered at the waist and a little loose around the shoulders. His belt was made of oil-softened leather, the logo stamped into dark calfskin promising a hefty price-tag indeed. His pants were dark, a nice heavy weight. Curious, John reached out, grazing his fingers across Lestrade’s knee: a tight weave, definitely not polyester.A smile twitched to his lips when he noticed Lestrade was now wearing boots for some god-forsaken reason, no doubt steel-toed and expensive, good for all sorts of situations involving chasing down suspect and mud-and-blood splattered crime scenes while still being quite showy.

John glanced back up, trying and failing to restrain his grin; Lestrade was staring resolutely at the glass in his hand, a hint of panic in his wide eyes.

“So,” John said, strained with resistance. Lestrade seemed to catch the laugh at his expensive welling in the doctor’s throat because he shot him a dirty look. “How was she, then? Deem you ‘suitable’?”

“Oh, shut up,” the older man grumbled wearily, taking a long swig of his beer.

John snorted, following suit. He couldn’t wait until that woman forced Lestrade to attend the opera with them. There was a performance of Die Walkure coming up soon, apparently. Poor sod.

 


End file.
